


The Evolution of Fitz

by aces



Category: Doctor Who (EDAs)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/pseuds/aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five points in Fitz's life with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Taint, Interference_, and post _TAC_-amnesia stuff, but most of them are pretty vague 'cos I haven't read half those books in years.

He walks behind them, scuffing his shoes against the pavement and trying to keep his head down, rather than look up at them together. The Doctor has his arm around her waist; Sam is laughing.

They've been together forever, doing this thing they do for ages. He's just along 'cos his insane mum finally got around to dying. The thought sends a sliver of guilt along his spinal chord, guilt and grief. He hasn't had time to think about her death properly, and already she feels distanced, vague, a different life altogether.

They're still laughing. He hates being third wheel.

***

"And you want him back."

But I'm not back, he thinks to himself. I'm not really me at all, I'm just another carbon copy which may or may not be as close to the original as you can get and I'm not Kode either I'm not anybody anymore, at least then I was sure of that much, who I was—

Is this how his mum had felt sometimes?

But it's over, done, he's here now and might as well get used to it again. And after all, he had been wanted, that much was true.

"Welcome back," the Doctor says.

***

"It's a very big tree."

"Not often you see trees that big."

"Not even on the Planet of the Really Big Trees?"

"Not even there," the Doctor agrees solemnly, a gleam in his blue eyes. They simultaneously turn to survey the tree again and then share a long, significant look while Compassion looks bored and likely to say something snarky. And then the Doctor's lips press together and almost curve up a little, and he has to look away before he starts grinning too.

And when he glances at Compassion, he wonders if she sometimes feels like the third wheel.

***

"It's okay!" he hollers and latches his hands onto the Doctor's shoulders, pushing him back into the pillows.

The Doctor stops fighting, eyes opening, breath gasping. "I don't remember," he says clearly and stares up at his friend.

"It's okay," he repeats, because obviously he isn't going to cry, and leaves his hands on the Doctor's shoulders. "It's okay that you don't remember, alright?"

The Doctor nods and closes his eyes and goes back to sleep, and he stays awake, watching over his friend because he's damned if he's not going to protect him from the monsters found in memory.

***

It's weird that he's lying naked in a bed with the Doctor; it's weird the Doctor's naked too, but it's even weirder that the Doctor's tongue is grazing along his stomach (_that kinda tickles_) and the Doctor's hands are running over his body. But it's no weirder than that this all started when he got maudlin drunk and started sobbing about his dead insane mum, and the Doctor held him, and he had started sobbing harder when he realized there were tears in the Doctor's eyes too 'cos he couldn't remember.

Maybe this is their way of comforting each other.


End file.
